


sparks fly

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03 Ikari Gozen, F/F, F/M, Identity Issues, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: He sees how his girls look at each other—those he can get in the same place long enough.





	sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any fandom, any character/dragon, sparks

Chat Noir already knew he has a ridiculous crush on Tsurugi Kagami, okay, or anyway that Adrien does (—it's complicated), in addition to being lightning-struck with love for the girl under Ladybug's mask—the only thing he regrets about the fantasies ignited during the Timebreaker battle is that somehow these always begin with the looks on his Ladies' faces when he first commented on the double vision—which means when Kagami is fighting by Ladybug's side armored in Tamahime's gold and red, wielding the Dragon Miraculous with Sailor Moon–inspired braids (in hopes, and it's worked so far, that no one will think this is the same girl who was Ryūko), the battle is almost custom-designed to set his heart on fire.

He sees the cheerful, sparkling way Ladybug looks at Tamahime, though, and the bright, confident way Tamahime looks back; he's seen how laughingly, how blushingly Kagami and Marinette look at each other, when neither thinks anyone's watching (and he thinks guiltily that it would be as fun for Adrien to kiss Marinette as Kagami, if he ever gets it to stick in his head that the girl under Ladybug's mask will never want him; it doesn't matter what Marinette and Chat Noir want, and Kagami, unlike Marinette, seems at least pleased by the possibility of kissing Adrien); and he's certain if he could only get Ladybug and Marinette in the same place for five minutes, they'll love each other as much as he loves them.

Maybe he'll just step back from this fantasy and try to gently encourage one or another such reality, with him or without: he wants his girls happy—that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
